Incidentes ( en realidad es el karma pero el no lo sabe)
by Ideas Raras
Summary: Llegar a casa ebrio, no tener recuerdos sobre la noche anterior y estar destruido a la mañana siguiente, no eran novedades para Percy, pero encontrarse con una hermosa rubia al lado, sin duda, estaba soñando despierto. Reviews! Es mi primera historia, quiero saber que opinan.


Percy se levanto con la cabeza palpitante y con el cuerpo dolorido. La luz del día se colaba por la persiana, causándole una picadura en los ojos. Se froto la cara con las manos y disfruto del ambiente cálido, como si una estufa eléctrica estuviera encendida en un rincón de la habitación.

Se sentía cálido, cómodo y totalmente relajado, debajo de las mantas y de la colcha. Estaba agradecido consigo mismo por haber conseguido un departamento que tuviera una cama matrimonial para él solo. Amaba llegar del trabajo y tirarse sobre ella, revolcándose y estirando sus músculos.

Sin ganas de moverse, se acomodo en una mejor posición para seguir tumbado sobre el dulce y suave colchón durante las próximas 3 horas. Cuando tuviera que levantarse se iba a arrepentir de haber ido a aquella escandalosa fiesta de su barrio (Sin embargo le encantaba esas fiestas a Percy), estaba seguro de que cuando se levantara tomaría un par de gaseosas energéticas.

Un pensamiento se le cruzó en la mente y comenzó a preocuparse por las acciones que había cometido accidentalmente en aquella noche, sin percatarse de las consecuencias.

Recordaba vagamente haber ordenado un poco su habitación (para el significaba tirar desodorante en todos los rincones, incluyendo su ropa que la amontonaba en su placar). Había revistas pornograficas (Percy no era de roca, deseaba tener una novia), vasos descartables de Starbucks, Cds sueltos, y un montón de basura esparcida en el piso de su cuarto, aunque esta vez parecía estar más ordenada que otros días. Había posters de sus bandas preferidas en las paredes, la cabecera de la cama era un estante y sobre ella se apoyaba un gran cuerno de toro (que lo había ganado en una apuesta de caballos) había también fotos de su madre y de sus amigos, un mini equipo de música, un despertador y otras cosas amontonadas.

Después de llegar a una casa enorme, ver muchachos vestidos como delincuentes y con aspecto mugriento igual que él, entro y se encontró con una buena cantidad de gente. La armonía al parecer nunca existió ahi y todos comenzaron a drogarse, a ponerse en pedo o a fumar en el patio. Percy intento hacer memoria pero lo único que parecía acordarse era que tuvo que mear en el patio, porque el baño colapsaba de gente haciendo petes.

Forzar su memoria causo un agudo dolor en la cabeza e inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus acciones. Más tarde se preocuparía por lo que había hecho y por sus amigos.

Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta, noto algo que estaba apoyado en su espalda. Rogándole a los dioses y murmurando plegarias a la diosa virgen para que lo que estuviera detrás de él fuera algo y no "alguien".

Lamentablemente sus deseos no fueron concedidos ( y para estar seguro de que realmente habia tenido relaciones sexuales, levanto las sabanas para revelar que estaba desnudo y rápidamente las dejo caer con los ojos desorbitados) y susurro unos cuantos insultos para estos seres todo poderosos. Con un miedo acurrucándose en su pecho y con las manos temblorosas, se dio la vuelta con cuidado y noto a una hermosa cabellera rubia, llena de risos y con un aroma dulce de vainilla (que le hizo estremecerse con tan solo olerla). oh...OH

Se quedo petrificado, el la conocía perfectamente. La encontraba todas las mañanas y las tardes al salir del edificio, o mejor dicho cuando la acosaba. Durante las últimas semanas se obsesiono con la chica, provocando que se convirtiera en un hábito que le encantaba hacer como un hobby. Para Percy no era raro, era la unica mujer hermosa que vivia en el edificio.

Siempre llevaba una bufanda esponjosa de color gris suave y jugaba con sus ojos, que eran de un tono más frio y sombrío, haciéndolo recordar a una tormenta eléctrica a punto de estallar. Cada vez que caminaba lo hacía con delicadeza y con una relajación increíble. Llevaba puesto un tapado rojo puro y unos jeans. (La había visto vestida asi en instagram, pero no se lo dijo a nadie)

De alguna manera Percy la veía como una mujer perfecta. Alguien cuyo futuro ya estaba arreglado y que no se tenía que andar preocupando por perder su trabajo. Alguien responsable e inteligente, quien no gastaba todo su dinero en estúpidos juegos de cartas o comprar cervezas para andar borracho durante las noches.

El era todo lo contrario. Su actitud irresponsable se pasaba de los límites y era tan extrema que el dueño del edificio tenía que venir de vez en cuando para controlar que haya pagado la renta, incluso traia con el algunos oficiales. Le habría encantado también describirse como una persona educada y con buenos modales, pero después del pleito que tuvo con la vecina del piso de bajo, nadie lo observaría así en su sano juicio.

No conocía su trabajo, seguramente iba a la Universidad, por los libros que llevaba de vez en cuando junto con el bolso.

Puede ser que la haya arrinconado la noche anterior en un pasillo y haberle besado el cuello, y despues los hombros y ...cristo.

Percy estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. No se sorprendió haber soñado con ella, deslizando sus suaves rizos sobre su palma y cuando estaba a punto de besarla (su mejor parte, duh) se despertaba sobresaltado y lleno de sudor.

Les había contado a sus mejores amigos acerca de ella, al principio no le creyeron ( era prácticamente imposible encontrarse a una chica como esa donde vive Percy). No podía existir una mujer con aquellas perfectas descripciones pero después de verla sentada en una cafetería junto con su notebook, sus mandíbulas se quedaron dislocadas durante el resto del día. Sus amigos de trabajo le dijeron que fuera a hablarle o a invitarla a salir pero después de entrar en una fuerte discusión con ellos acerca de su aspecto, entraron en razón y sintieron lastima por el chico. Así que lo mejor que pudieron hacer es contarles a todos esos lobos hambrientos de la cuadra que una super modelo vivía en su barrio.

Hubo veces en donde lo encontraba observándola y en seguida su corazón se aceleraba y empezaba a ponerse colorado, a pesar de que la rubia le lanzaba una sonrisa amistosa con una pizca de curiosidad en su semblante. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, o mejor dicho cuando la valentía lo poseía, siempre había alguien que llegaba antes de él y comenzaba a entablar una larga charla con la joven.

Por supuesto que Percy tenía sus sospechas acerca de estos individuos que obstaculizan su camino, es más, no se sorprendió al enterarse que uno de sus archienemigos, Luke Castellan estaba intentando conquistarla. Parecía una manada de leones, tratando de quedarse con la hembra. (Percy se asqueo por aquel pensamiento)

Percy sabia que Luke la estaba vigilando, ocultandose en las barras o apareciendo de la nada para encontrar el momento oportuno para asecharla junto con los dos idiotas que lo seguian por todas partes y lo alababan cada vez que triunfaba.

Ethan y Chris eran las gorgonas de Castellan, ambos no tenian materia gris y eran sus sirvientes. Percy los conocía a los tres demasiado bien, habia asistido con ellos a la escuela secundaria.

Luke era hijo de un empresario que ganaba millones en tan solo un mes. A diferencia de el, Percy nunca habia conocido a su padre, sabia que se llamaba Poseidon ( un grandísimo idiota que abandono a su familia) Percy tuvo que conseguir un trabajo a los dieciséis al aumentar el costo de la luz y del gas porque Sally estaba gravemente enferma.

Por supuesto que el padre de Castellan, no tenia ni idea que su hijo era un traficante, consumia y agredia a los demas para conseguir lo que queria. Varias veces el chico encontro al Punk queriendose acercarse a Annabeth (Percy descubrio que llamaba asi) y por poco llegó a su departamento con un ojo negro.

Sin embargo, Annabeth ignoraba a todos aquellos que intentaban acercarse. Percy le habría encantado ser su Odiseo y enfrentándose a todos esos orgullosos pervertidos. Pero la triste realidad lo golpeo fuerte, demasiado fuerte porque Percy era comida de gato para ellos.

La realidad de ser un adolescente Punk inútil, lo abrumaba un poco. Parte de él estaba feliz, estaba haciendo lo que amaba ( tener amigos con quien divertirse) y desde un principio sabía que iba terminar así y no hizo nada para cambiarlo. Le fascinaba salir todas las noches con sus mejores amigos para perder el tiempo con el alcohol y los juegos pero la otra parte lo destruía. Como alguien como Annabeth se iba a fijar en el, que era un desastre con su personalidad y su atuendo, que se basaba en tener pantalones gastados y descocidos y una vieja remera ramones. Ni hablar de su rostro, tenía las orejas perforadas y con un mohawk, con el pelo alborotado.

Percy se froto las sienes regresando a la vida real y enseguida, con cuidado, empezó a buscar con su vista algún rastro del preservativo. No podía ni imaginarse el escándalo que iba a tener si se enterara que estaba encubando un...

"-Basta - se dijo al el mismo - seguramente lo habre tirado por ahi"

Luego de deprimirse un buen rato, se dio cuenta que Annabeth lo había elegido, a él. O talvez estaba borracha igual que él y que cuando despertara lo golpearía con una terrible abofeteada por ser un pervertido.

Su amada oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos se fue con el agua sucia del inodoro. Perdido su única y valiosa posibilidad de estar con ella por una estúpida fiesta (bien hecho Perce).

Sin prestar atención, una criatura oscura y encorvada salto sobre la cama. Un desesperado Percy intento deliberadamente arrogar a su mascota lo más lejos posible, pero al parecer se había olvidado de alimentar al pobre gato. El animalito, con sus patas ligeras comenzó acercarse hacia su amo, pero la figura de al lado atrajo su atención y se aventuro hacia aquella hermosa chica. El Punk, a punto de darle un ataque al corazón intento echar a Blackjack, su gato negro que lo adoraba tanto como su amor hacia la comida azul, pero sus acciones fueron en vano. El felino se acerco hacia su semblante y comenzó a lamerlo, como si estuviera depositando pequeños besos.

El karma. El dulce karma mordiendole su culo.

Con un gemido, Annabeth se movió suavemente, dándose la vuelta y aferrándose a lo que estaba de su lado, es decir, a Percy, que estaba ahora en frente de su rostro completamente aterrado pero a la vez maravillado por su belleza.

Totalmente embobado, no se percato de los ojos grises que ahora lo estaban observando. Se dio cuenta que lo miraba y se quedo como una estatua.

\- Hola - dijo ella somnolienta, mientras que frotaba sus ojos con la mano. El corazón de un Percy enamorado dio un vuelco al verla asi.

Percy iba a responderle, su voz era una encantadora melodía para sus oidos, pero un grito burlon que provenía de la entrada de su departamento lo desconcentro.

oh Mierda

Había olvidado su apuesta con Luke.

Le hecho un vistazo a Annabeth que estaba acurrucada en las colchas y después a su reloj, que marcaba las diez y media. Percy no quería echarla o hacerla pasar por un momento incómodo, menos apurarla a salir de su casa.

Sin duda alguna, le había hecho algo terrible a alguien para que el karma le regresara así.

Gracias por leer! Rewiews?


End file.
